


cut me open, wide and deep (all this blood is yours to bleed)

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jason is an ideation.Of an attainable version of bringing the Batman to his knees.





	cut me open, wide and deep (all this blood is yours to bleed)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing roman so ????? i reread rhato rebirth and remembered how many dirty jokes roman and jason made at each other, and i'm feelin' fucking blessed.

 

Roman is a business man.

Jason is an enforcer. Stripped down to just his skin, secrets presenting as scars, blood on his knuckles and dirt beneath his nails show a mean fight won. Thoroughly or fairly, Roman has no interest in figuring out the details when his hands are coming away clean. A win is a win, and this one is his.

 

Black Mask watches Jason as he defuses the situation with Bizarro. Not a gun in sight, not a single shot fired. Roman isn't without his praises where it is due.

"You weren't kidding." Jason starts, eyes looking like they could glint green in the low light of the dinning room from where Roman sits on the opposite end of the dinner table. "You want an heir."

Roman doesn't think convincing is something that is completely off the table just yet. What Black Mask wants is a heir to his empire. What Jason Todd wants never accounted once into the equation here. Or, that is how it seemed. Roman nods to another plate that Jason hasn't touched, waits until he is biting down on a cut of medium rare steak that bleeds in the center to continue. "So, you were listening."

"I try." He chews, he also grins at him between bites. And the green goes maddening when it doesn't look entirely of this world. "In my defense, boss, you were talking a lot."

It is meant to grate, knife to bone and scraping, but Roman likes this too. The sharp cut of character defined long before Roman has a hand in any of this. There is something to what they can accomplish together if he would just say _yes_. (It's a hard _no_ though, and it went without asking even as he goes, asking again and again like a broken record stuck on one note.)

 

Jason is an ideation.

Of an attainable version of bringing the Batman to his knees. The emblem bright as blood on his chest, Roman's claim streaking hot and white across that.

"I'm not Gotham." Jason tells Roman, his voice on a knife's edge falling just short of amused even as he tucks Roman back in, drags the zipper right back up and smooths his gloved hands down over the stark press line of Roman's pants before he stands up straight. His height matching his, his weight probably outmatching his. "You don't need to _court_ me, boss."

"This isn't you playing hard to get?" Roman reaches out and there is no hesitation in taking Jason's jaw in between his fingers, permission rubbing out from red to pink like rope burns when his thumb smears the drops of his own release across Jason's chin, preventing that mouth from curling into shape.

"This isn't me playing anything." Jason says, teeth sinking down on the taste of leather just grazing at his bottom lip. "You've seen all of me, I'm easy."

He is laughing with his eyes.

 

Again and again, falling into place. It clicks, all wrong, even when it fits. The pieces making a picture that is catering to just his taste.

Like Jason says, it really is too easy. Roman has never liked an easy win.

 


End file.
